The Ones You Love
|next = }} The Ones You Love is the ninth episode of the fourth season of Warehouse 13 and the forty-seventh overall. Synopsis Brother Adrian intensifies his assault, and the team's families are targeted. Plot Cast Main Cast * Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer * Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering * Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen * Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan * Genelle Williams as Leena * Aaron Ashmore as Steve Jinks Special Guest Star *Brent Spiner as Brother Adrian Guest Starring *Amy Acker as Tracy Bering *Jeri Ryan as Amanda Martin *CCH Pounder as Mrs. Irene Frederic Co-Starring *Tyler Hynes as Joshua *Gerry Mendicino as Father Domenico *Kevin Dennis as Brother Cicero *Angelo Tucci as Brother Dimitri *Duane Hall as Marine Doctor *Davide D'Izzia as Brother With a Knife *Kelvin Wheeler as Brother #5 *Roger Shank as Brother #6 *Jerome Bourgault as Brother #7 *Neil Girvan as Brother #8 Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'Ignacy Hryniewiecki's Tattoo Box': The tattoo imprinted on the box transfers onto the victim's skin and results in the build-up of heat and radiation in the victim's body, leading to a large and violent explosion. The only way to stop it is to transfer the tattoo back onto the box. *'Mehmed III's Silken Cord': The holder develops a desire to murder their siblings, and eventually causes a lethal fever. The artifact is activated through contact with the victim's sibling, and cutting the cord is the only way to reverse its effects. *'Pliny the Elder's Scroll': Encases the holder in a shell of amber on contact. * Georges Cuvier's Handkerchief: '''One of the possible artifacts mentioned by Leena. Noted to have a gold embroidered dragonfly. Implied to encase things in amber. *Rembrandt van Rijn's Painting Frame: Carved from the Egyptian Tree of Life, whoever touches the frame becomes trapped within whatever painting the frame is holding. The effect is reversed when the painting is separated from the frame. *Thomas Jeffries' Boomerang: When thrown, the boomerang continues to circle until the target is wounded or dead or until it's caught. Located in Section PSE-431-300, Shelf 1031-215 of Aisle Resller/Brooks. *D.B. Cooper's Ripcord: Exact effects unknown, but implied to be infiltration-related. *Ferdinand Magellan's Astrolabe: The nature of the evil that Artie has created is revealed in this episode; the astrolabe has caused Artie to suffer a mental breakdown that has caused him to hallucinate a malevolent apparition of Brother Adrian that "steals" artifacts and unleashes them on his loved ones. In reality it has been Artie that has been stealing the artifacts and unleashing them while in his Brother Adrian "persona" (which appears to be a construct of his subconscious). *[[Marybeth Tinning's Childhood Doll|'''Marybeth Tinning's Childhood Doll]]: Effects unknown, but Artie seemed very relieved that it was still in the Warehouse. Belonged to the woman convicted of the murder of at least one of her nine children. *'Shelvern's Black-Magic-Eyed Peas': Pods in psychotropically volatile liquid. Exact effect(s) unknown. Collected by Artie October 15th, (presumably) 2004.https://warehouse13.fandom.com/wiki/File:TOYL_Inventory_1.png *'Hilary Cranston's Rolling Pin': A bird's eye maple rolling pin with unstoppable flattening power. Collected by Artie April 17th, 2008. *'Miss Chantilly's Fancy Dancing Pumps': Shoes of baby alligator leather that induce gnarliness. Collected by Artie February 22nd, 1998. *'Maxwell Sharpen's Atrocity-Denying Armchair': An over-stuffed lounge chair that absorbs objectivity. Collected by Artie January 26th, 1999. *'Cranston's Police Blotter': A desk blotter from Birmingham Precinct 7 that oozes aggression. Collected by Artie December 29th, 2001. *'Peterson's Armored Personnel Carrier': A military vehicle that keeps on driving regardless. Collected by Artie October 30th, 2005. *'Comb from Ashtead Villa': A 1st century Roman tortoiseshell comb with psychoactive properties; exact effect(s) unknown. Collected by Artie June 6th, 2003. *'Henry Rose's Original Barbed Wire': An original sample of barbed wire from the Illinois (illegible) county fair. It was patented by Henry Rose as "The Wooden Strip with Metallic Points" in 1873, and his display at the fair later inspired Joseph Gidden to create the first successful barbed wire product, but let others popularize it for him.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barbed_wire#1873_meeting_and_initial_development Effect(s) unknown. Collected by Artie in January of (presumably) 1987. *'Video of the Reilley Tests': Origin and true effect(s) unknown.https://warehouse13.fandom.com/wiki/File:Reilley_Tests_Card_TOYL.png *'Apollo 11 Lunar Landing Set': The Apollo 11 shuttle and several other objects on a square set made to look like the surface of the moon, in front of a blue screen. Implies that the 1969 lunar landing was indeed a hoax, but causes a canon conflict with the Moon Rock artifact from the Apollo 11 expedition. Seen in the opening sequence. Likely symbolic of the reveal that Brother Adrian has been an illusion the entire time. Effect(s) unknown.https://warehouse13.fandom.com/wiki/File:Lunarset.png Quotes Trivia * Tracy's pregnancy is a common theme of this episode and the earlier "There's Always a Downside". * While Myka's sister is targetted, Jeannie Lattimer is presumably 'shielded' by the fact that her mother is a Regent, which might mean Pete would not be forced to go to her aid personally. * While Mrs. Frederic is examining the abandoned Brotherhood of the Black Diamond's room at the Vatican, a packet of Morley cigarettes can be seen on the table. This is a reference to the Smoking Man from The X-Files, whose signature is his fondness for the fictional cigarette brand. * Based on the artifacts around the Childhood Doll, it can be assumed Artie was in or directly next to a section relating to chemistry or other sciences involving chemicals and practices. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes